Vuelvo a casa
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: La rebelión ha terminado y los supervivientes deben adaptarse al nuevo país. Este fic participa en el mini reto de julio del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena, fel foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.


Disclaimer: Tanto los juegos del hambre, como sus personajes o lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de julio del Torneo Entre Distritos, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.

¡Vamos Distrito 2!

* * *

Hace tan solo una semana que la rebelión terminó. En pocos días, Panem dio un cambio radical. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo el nuevo gobierno fue derribar los muros que separaban los distritos y el Capitolio, unificando tanto al país como a sus ciudadanos, que empezaron a ir de un lado a otro, mezclándose.

Eso era algo impensable hasta hace poco. Al principio nadie creía en la política de la presidenta Paylor, pero poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza y aprovación de la población, gracias a su trato justo y correcto. En el Capitolio había una sobrepoblación, así que a muchos capitolinos los trasladaron a algún distrito. Ese decreto tuvo problemas y protestas por parte de los trasladados, pero no fue nada grave.

El gobierno también votó para que se mejorara la red de carreteras, que se había descuidado porque todos —el Capitolio— utilizaban el tren o los aerodeslizadores para desplazarse —aunque ahora esos dos transportes también pueden ser utilizados por los ciudadanos de todo el país—. Pero el distrito que más los está utilizando es el 13, para transportar a los refugiados a sus distritos.

En uno de esos aerodeslizadores voy yo. Ahora mismo, nos elevamos hacia el cielo desde el Distrito 7, en el que hemos terminado de hacer una parada para que baje gente. No puedo evitar fijarme que al otro lado del aerodeslizador se encuentra sentada Johanna Mason, estrangulando el cinturón de su asiento con fuerza y con los párpados apretados para evitar la tentación de mirar por la ventana.

—¿No bajas para visitar a tu familia, Mason? —Le pregunto con falsa inocencia.

Johanna me lanza una mirada iracunda. Es tan fácil enfurecerla.

—Cierra la boca Smilie, o a partir de ahora tendrás que comerte la carne en puré.

Decido continuar pincándola.

—Oh, pero que desconsiderada. ¿Qué va a pensar tu madre si no vas a verla?

Johanna se inclina hacia delante, apretando el cinturón con tanta fuerza que bien podría romperlo.

—¡Cierra la boca, esperpento!

Jadeo y me tapo la boca con una mano finjiendo escandalizarme.

—¿Ese es el tipo de vocabulario que usas delante de tus padres?

Sonrío internamente cuando la rabia de Johanna estalla y quiebra su autocontrol. Trata de desabrocharse el cinturón, pero la furia hace que le tiemblen tanto las manos y liberarse es una misión imposible.

—¡Te dije que te mataría, Enobaria! —Espeta rabiosa— ¡Te arrancaré los dientes de esa bonita sonrisa tuya uno a uno!

Hubiese sido divertido comenzar una pelea con ella, pero una puerta corrediza se abrió y de ella brotó un guardia. Deben de estar videovigilándonos. El tipo se apoya casualmente contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien, señoritas?

—Perfectamente. —Se apresura en responder Johanna, con naturalidad— Sólo charlábamos. Es un viaje largo y aburrido, Pompeyus.

Mason me dirije una mirada de advertencia. El tipo nos observa suspicazmente y pregunta:

—¿Y de qué hablaban?

—Oh, le preguntaba a Johanna a dónde viaja.

Mason sigue la conversación e intenta no escupir las palabras.

—Al D 4.

Pompeyus parece interesarse de veras.

—Ahí han abierto uno de los mejores hospitales de Panem. Mi hermana trabaja en él.

Cuando Paylor subió al poder, mandó construir hospitales en todos los distritos. Creía que les llevaría más tiempo ponerse en funcionamiento. Me pregunto si el resto de sus mejoras propuestas también se están llevando a cabo con tanta rapidez.

—Y usted, señorita Enobaria, ¿a dónde va?

—Al Distrito 2. —Respondo— Vuelvo a casa.

* * *

582 palabras en total, sin contar el aviso, el disclaimer ni la nota de autora que viene ahora.

¡Hola!

Bueno, estuve leyendo y releyendo esa parte de Sinsajo en la que los vencedores con vida votan para hacer o no unos últimos juegos. No se menciona a Lyme por ninguna parte, cosa que ha hecho que Jeannine y yo escribamos sobre nuestra compatriota Enobaria.

Y supongo que la apareción de Johanna se debe a que soy muy fan suya y tras esa votación no se sabe nada de ella.


End file.
